Object-oriented programming languages, such as Java or C#, provide native constructs for handling exceptions that occur during a program's execution. These constructs specify mechanisms to define exceptions, to raise exceptions, to address exceptions by executing designated code, and to return to the regular control flow of the program after an exception is raised. While developers make frequent use of these exception handling constructs, the mechanisms to handle an exception are not applied locally within a program, but are scattered across different methods, classes, or even packages. Despite the native support of programming languages, exception handling constructs and their behaviors at runtime are often the least understood parts of a program. Visualization of exception handling can aid in understanding the complex mechanisms of exception handling in a large software system, allowing the developer to efficiently maintain, test, and debug the system.